BlueJay and Robin
by BlueJayRobin
Summary: This is a story I came up with randomly. Robin is 17, and has a love interest: BlueJay(OC). It's very loose as far as actual YJ goes. Enjoy! This is my first fan fic. I understand that some people aren't enjoying it as much as I hoped. Don't like it? Don't read it. And don't fill up the reviews section with negativity.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a story I came up with, based on what little I know about Young Justice. Robin is still Robin, but he's now a little older (I was thinking 16 or 17) I created BlueJay to be his love interest. Enjoy! Please don't get mad at me if I tamper with potential Young Justice universal truths I didn't know existed!**

**Review, please, so I can know whether or not I should keep posting! ENJOY! PS I'm new to fanfiction and have no idea what I'm really doing!**

**I don't own Young Justice**

BlueJay and Robin- Prologue

Robin was sound asleep. Not surprising, considering the fact that it was 1 AM. But the alarm pierced the air without warning. Robin bolted awake, just like every other Academy student. Batman's voice came calmly over the P.A. "Our intelligence has discovered that the Joker is preparing an assault on a civilian population. We must stop this before lives are endangered. The coordinates for the Joker's current base are in all of your navigation- computers. Good luck."

Robin pulled on his clothes and shoes and ran to the hangar BlueJay was already strapped in. She sat up a few inches and kissed Robin's cheek. "For luck," she whispered. Robin got in, and the fighters got into formation.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm BACK! Here's chapter 1! Thanks to my awesome reviewers! I'm always open to tips, or just general comments that say this story is being read. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

Robin walked into the spare infirmary room and gently lay BlueJay down on the bed. He silently left the room and went to Batman's office. He stepped inside and said, "Batman, come with me." Batman looked up. "What is it?" Robin simply shook his head and said, "Come and see." They walked back to the room together and Robin stepped inside, closely followed by Batman. They dynamic duo stood in silence for a few moments, then Batman turned to Robin and said, "Robin, you directly disobeyed my orders retrieving her. I'm afraid I can't say I'm disappointed that you brought her here, but I'm upset that you tried." "I know, Batman, but she was alive when I found her." "She was?" Batman asked and Robin nodded dejectedly. Batman sighed and stated, "I see. I'll call the team in. Whoever wishes may give her a eulogy. She'll... she'll lie in state here."

While Batman called the rest of the team, Robin reflected on BlueJay's last moments:

(flashback) _Robin's eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, dank atmosphere. He saw BlueJay up ahead, chained by her arms, blindfolded. Robin had begun to walk forward cautiously. The gunshot made Robin freeze. A second shot rang out and snapped the chains that held BlueJay's now-crumpled form. He ran over, cradled BlueJay in his arms, and ripped the blindfold from her eyes. Her eyes focused on Robin and she whispered his name just before her eyes closed for the last time and her head fell back. "BlueJay! Stay with me!" Robin screamed._ The knocking on the door brought Robin back to the present. Batman ushered the team in and announced that Superboy wished to give a eulogy, then the teens may say last words in private.

Superboy cleared his throat and began, "The one thing I'm sure we all know is that BlueJay was notorious for breaking the rules." Kaldur laughed shakily at the statement. It was true. "The funny thing was that she always ended up being right for breaking the rules. She also never let anyone else disobey Batman. She was the only one who got in trouble. No one else was questioned for misbehavior. BlueJay, she was beautiful, strong, and self-sacrificial. That's... that's all," Superboy finished shakily.

After that, the rest of the team paid their respects. Nothing was elaborate. Artemis was tearful at seeing her friend in this state, M'gann was almost overtaken by her own distress, and that of the rest of the team. Kaldur thanked BlueJay for her friendship and her resourcefulness and her general kindness. Wally was very distraught and during his time with BlueJay, he simply apologized in rapid succession until he was out of breath. Superboy was next.

Connor stood stoically at the side of the bed, but visibly softened as he began to talk. "BlueJay, everything I said before was true. You were naughty, but you never let anyone else get blamed. You were... well, you were perfect. And, I loved you for it. Not to intrude on your relationship with Robin. More like a sister-brother thing, if it makes any sense." Connor laughed at himself, then turned to leave. Before he opened the door, he turned and whispered, "Goodbye, BlueJay." Then he left.

Batman was the next to visit. He stood beside the bed, looking down at BlueJay's peaceful, deadened face. What composure Batman had had shattered instantly. He sank into the chair next to the bed and buried his face in his hands. Bullets could not have done worse damage. He said through his tears, "Oh, BlueJay, how did this happen? I guess there's no point in telling you, but the Joker forced a live video feed on our systems of your torture. We were going to get you out! But most of the time, all of us felt helpless; we could only watch. I regret it now. The only way for it to be different would be if you and Robin switched places. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm glad it's Robin who's still here. I told Robin not to find you, but I'm not sorry to say I fully intended to get you out of there. He's safe, even though he went to get you. He's safe. _You're _safe. You're home. I just wish you were... alive. Alive and well. We all wish that, but you're not. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Batman stood up, shook himself roughly, and resumed his authoritative, imposing air. He walked out and saw Robin sitting on the floor, his head resting between his knees. "Robin," Batman said. Robin jumped up and Batman put his hand on his protégé's shoulders. "You may go in now, take as much time as you need." Robin nodded, avoiding Batman's gaze. Batman shook Robin's shoulders, "Look at me!" Robin managed eye contact as Batman continued, " I'm disappointed that you disobeyed my orders, but I am also very glad that she is _here_, not rotting disrespected in some prison of the Joker's. Remember that." Robin nodded and dropped his gaze again, escaping to the infirmary room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Robin dashed to the bed, knelt down, and began sobbing on the sheet. He looked at BlueJay's pale face and began sobbing afresh, all the while choking out, "It's my fault! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Robin kept going on like this, all the while thinking of how BlueJay let go of his hand, sending herself plummeting to the heart of the Joker's territory. Watching a live feed forced on the Academy's visual and audio systems. Seeing BlueJay whipped mercilessly by unseen forces electrically shocked perpetually, being held underwater longer than she could stand. And lastly, a bullet entering her chest and life slowly, yet quickly, leaving her broken body.

Eventually, Robin fell asleep, clutching BlueJay's hand while resting his head on her shoulder. When he awoke, he noticed the ring on BlueJay's left hand. He made a sound like a sob and a gasp caught together. _She still had it_, Robin thought. He remembered the day many weeks before when he had given it to her.

(flashback) _"I love you. You know that?" Robin said. "Yes," BlueJay replied. Robin continued, "Will you, or, well, _would_ you marry me?" _

"_I... I... how?"_

"_We'd have to wait until we graduate. It'd have to be a secret. But we could do it."_

"_Yes, yes, I will. I love you."_

"_I have a ring," Robin said after a pause._

"_How?"_

"_Well, it's not really of any objective value. It's some thin metal, painted gold. It's probably worth a quarter. But it will mean more than that to us."_

"_Yes," BlueJay whispered, "I'll wear it. Always."_

"_Thank you," Robin whispered in reply. "I love you."_

_With that, he slipped the trinket on BlueJay's finger._

And she still had it on. Robin began to sob again. _How did this happen?_ He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want anyone dead, except for the Joker. And Robin wanted BlueJay back most of all, even if it meant that he would have to die. "It's all my fault," Robin whispered again, his voice broken and subdued.

Batman stood out in the hall. It had been quite a few hours, but he wasn't going to rush Robin and tear BlueJay away from him forever. No, Robin would take his time. In fact, Batman had no recollection of how long he himself had been with BlueJay. He would let Robin take his time.

Robin looked up and whispered ruefully, "Oh, BlueJay! What will we do without you?" BlueJay's eyes fluttered open. "Robin?" she whispered. Robin stared at her with unbelief, then exclaimed, "Oh, BlueJay! You're alive! Batman! Batman, come in here!" Batman bolted in instantly and saw BlueJay struggling to sit up. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again. But BlueJay did not share in their ecstasy. She began to yell hoarsely, "Batman? Robin? What are you doing here? Robin! Get out of here! He'll kill you! Get out!" "BlueJay, it's..." Robin tried to explain. "Get out of here now!" BlueJay yelled.

Batman moved forward and said, "Robin, get out!" "But, Batman!" "Now, please!" Robin left quickly and Batman turned to BlueJay, who was still trying to get up and screaming for Robin to get out. Batman pinned BlueJay's arms down by her sides and said firmly, "BlueJay, stop it. Listen to me. We're all safe. We're at the Academy."

"How did I...?"

"Robin broke you out of the Joker's prison. One of them, anyway."

"I told him not to try!"

"I know. I did too."

BlueJay finally seemed calmer. The fight was draining out of her. "I'm safe now?"

"Yes, you're safe now."

BlueJay heaved a sigh, partially of relief, and partially from exhaustion over the past days and having been 'dead' for over 24 hours. Robin walked in again, but Batman stopped him. "She needs medical attention. Right away." Robin froze, remembering what she had been through. He couldn't see any need for worry, until he noticed the blood seeping on the sheets. He remembered in a flash the merciless scourging, and other ordeals she had suffered. Robin immediately left, letting an Academy doctor take over.

Five hours later, BlueJay was given the all-clear, and Robin walked into her current room. BlueJay rose a few inches and Robin enveloped her in a hug. He resolved to never let go again. As BlueJay settled back on her pillow, Artemis walked in bearing a bowl of hot broth. She smiled and said, "Good to have you back. M'gann made this for you. Kid Idiot told me to ask how you were doing." "Yeah," BlueJay replied quietly, "Good to be... home."

"BlueJay?" Robin said after Artemis left. "Mmm?" she answered. "I know you're probably really mad at me," Robin continued as he began to feed the soup to BlueJay. "For coming to get you, you know. But I don't care. It was like hell when we thought you were dead. Joker made us watch, so don't think we don't know what you went through. I'm so happy that you're alive and safe, and you're going to stay that way, so there's no point in having you alive, safe, and mad at me as well." BlueJay sighed contentedly. "You're right about me being mad at you. But I'm glad to be here again. And... ow!" BlueJay grimaced and braced her head with her hands. "What is it?!" Robin jumped up. "Nothing," BlueJay reassured him with a weak smile, settling back in the bed. "The doctors did a full check on me, and I have a stomach the size of a cherry, although I feel like I could eat a whole tree. And I have this stupid concussion." Robin sat back down and gave a breathy laugh. "A whole cherry tree? Let's manage this soup first."

**There's chapter 1 for you. More to come (much more, actually,) Again, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! I really hope that people are enjoying this. Please review and let me know. Also, about reviewing, I may be a little overly-sensitive, so whatever you review, please do it gently! I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. Anyway, about the last chapter, in my mind, BlueJay didn't really die, Robin was just to overwhelmed and didn't think to check, so when she woke up at the Academy, she was recovering from the bullet. This 'Academy' I made up, too. Batman teaches the team members at a remote location (I was thinking North Carolina woodsy area). But that was just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I also apologize again if I break any universal Young Justice truths I didn't know existed! Enjoy, and Review! -BlueJayRobin**

**I don't own YJ, or anything, really**

Four days later, Batman had an extracurricular picnic-like event at the Academy. The plan was just to relax, in part as a celebration for BlueJay's recovery, which was already well underway. Robin helped BlueJay outside and settled her down on a blanket. He sat next to her in a protective manner.

Kaldur, Conner and Wally came by with a basketball. "Robin, you've got to play with us!" Wally begged. Robin declined, indicating that he would like to stay with BlueJay. "It's fine, Robin," BlueJay insisted. "Go play with your friends." Robin hestitated. "You sure?" he asked. BlueJay nodded, and Robin made a failed attempt to race his best friend to the court.

BlueJay sighed with contentment and closed her eyes for a moment, drinking in the warmth of the sun and the sounds of summer. She experienced a moment of pure joy and restfulness. She looked up and saw Robin playing with his friends, although he did occasionally glance over in BlueJay's direction. BlueJay looked up and saw Batman smiling- a rare occasion. Then she saw the helicopter.

Within seconds, every head was turned to face the chopper. BlueJay sat up slowly, a look of shock and horror spreading over her face. A cruel voice barked into the P.A. echoing throughout the air. The voice that spoke was all too familiar.

"Hello, Batman. We meet again. So, this is your esteemed academy. HAHAHA! A bunch of children playing in the afternoon sun. But I am not her for a school visit. No, I'm here for the last laugh. A privilege, taken away from me by one of your students. Yes, Robin, you will be glad to know that I have re-enforced my surveillance cameras after you rescued my little prisoner. Scrappy blue girl. You cannot expect to kidnap what I rightfully stole. (A/N Princess Bride reference) I have the tiniest bit of video of you carrying her out. Well, you should know better than to steal from the Joker!"

"Joker!" Every eye turned to see BlueJay, standing rigidly in the grass. M'gann, who was closer to her than anyone else, could see the effort she took simply to stand. "Ah, BlueJay," the Joker intoned with sly amusement. "How have you been healing up? Sorry to say, I'm taking Robin now to wreak my vengeance upon him."

"No!" BlueJay shouted. "Take me instead. Do what you will with me, but let Robin stay here." "NO!" Robin's anguished scream tore at the air.

But the Joker's cruel laugh filled the air in place of it. Then he paused and said, "I'll think about it." Batman lunged for BlueJay, but some unseen force picked Robin and BlueJay up and into the chopper. The two birds hurtled onto the floor with a thud. Robin leapt up and shook BlueJay's shoulders. BlueJay groaned and whispered, "Robin?" They were interrupted by the Joker's maniacal, seemingly endless laughter.

The Joker loomed above BlueJay and Robin and continued to laugh. Then he spoke, "Well, this is a first. Someone practically begging to come back to my… hospitable prisons, if that. My prisons are being refurbished as we speak, making it more… enjoyable for all those watching. Oh, did I mention. I'll be forcing a live video feed of your whereabouts, like last time. Your Academy friends will have a very helpless view! HAHAHA!"

BlueJay, with tremendous effort, stood up, leaning heavily against the wall. With a voice as firm as she could muster, BlueJay said, "Do whatever you want with me, but return Robin to Batman. He's needed too much." The Joker cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And you're not?"

"Not that I can tell," BlueJay whispered quietly. "Anyway," she continued, "you said you had vengeance to wreak. Take it out on me."

"NO!" Robin shouted. "You need to live! Be strong! And safe! Kill me, Joker, I'm the one who threw cold water on your plans!"

BlueJay began to protest, but the Joker chuckled sinisterly. "Well, both of you want to… heh heh, save the other one, say? Then, here's how it will work: Both of you will get punished, my way. Then, one of you will get a front-row seat for watching the other one die. Then, the lucky survivor will do two weeks' worth of manual labor for me, then I will return that person to Batman. I'll go relay that information on to Batman and your academy friends. Henchmen, take care of them."

With that, the Joker turned and left. Two of his thugs dragged Robin into a cargo hold. Another thug half-shoved, half- threw BlueJay in alongside her fiancé. The door shut, a lock clicked into place, and they were alone.

**Dun dun dun DUN! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

After about five minutes of sitting on the cold floor, Robin stirred. He crawled over to BlueJay. He could barely see her in the dim light. BlueJay was conscious, but in a daze, staring blankly ahead. Robin sat up and cradled BlueJay in his arms. "Why? Why?" he whispered. BlueJay looked up at him and answered weakly, "I had to."

"How am I more needed than you?"

"Who needs me? You're Batman's partner. The team's leader. They all need you. I don't need to be alive, _you_ do." BlueJay heaved a sigh, then continued, "I guess I already knew it, but you only prolonged my death."

"No. You're going to live. You say you're not needed. You're the one who needs to be alive."

"Robin," BlueJay whispered. "I can't live without you. I'd be so guilty. I need to die, not you." BlueJay began to cough, then said plainly, "I'm so tired." Robin nodded, suddenly remembering just how weak she was. "Okay. Sleep." BlueJay closed her eyes and Robin laid her down gently. A couple minutes of groping around on the floor left Robin with a serviceable blanket, which he draped across BlueJay and himself. The couple was asleep in minutes.

When Robin awoke, he telepathically communicated with Batman. (A/N I seriously misunderstood how the mind-link worked when I wrote this, but I'm leaving as is because for this story at least, it works smoothly. All team and league members can telepathically communicate one-on-one, no matter where or what)

'Batman?'

'Yes, Robin?'

'What's happening, exactly?'

'We put a tracker on the chopper. Have you switched vehicles?'

'Not yet.'

'Then you're in Kentucky right now.'

'Wow.'

'We'll find you before the Joker...'

'I'd appreciate that, to be honest.'

'Who's he planning on... sending back?'

'I hope BlueJay. I'm sorry, Batman.'

'No. I'll get you both out of there. Soon.'

Robin suddenly couldn't reach Batman. Robin assumed that his attention must have been diverted. The door suddenly burst open and three burly henchmen dragged the two birds out. BlueJay awoke with a yelp, but the men paid no heed. They presented the pair to the Joker, who informed them, "In case we're being tracked, I think Bats probably did, we're going to take a small hike. See to them." The guards then, none too gently, bound the prisoners' hands behind their backs and blindfolded them. Robin faintly heard a door open, and then was shoved outside.

A guard on either side of them, Robin and BlueJay were forced to walk for what seemed like hours. Even though Robin couldn't see BlueJay, he could tell that she was obviously fatiguing. "Hurry up! Almost there!" The Joker shouted. He jabbed his prisoners from behind, causing Robin to shuffle a few steps, and BlueJay to collapse. She cried out as she landed on a sharp rock. One of the henchmen simply yanked BlueJay back up and set her to walking again. Robin suddenly realized that they were walking on concrete now, not the rough, rocky incline they had been on previously.

A door slammed and the blindfold was ripped from Robin's eyes. He was shoved onto the floor beside BlueJay, who was still catching her breath. The Joker personally bound their feet together, cinching the bonds especially tight on Robin's feet. Robin hoped the Joker didn't see his wince. Then the Joker kicked them into an adjoining room. A crude plate of food followed. The door slammed and Robin and BlueJay were alone.

Robin inched his way over to the plate and pushed it over towards BlueJay.

"What's that?" BlueJay asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Food."

"Okay."

"I want you to eat it."

"No. I'm good. You have it." BlueJay said, still panting.

"I'm not having a bite until you have some."

BlueJay sighed in assent, then turned to face the plate and took a couple of small bites. Then she rolled so her back was to the food, saying, "Now you have some." Robin realized how hungry he was and quickly finished the whole plate. The second he swallowed the last bite, he looked at BlueJay and the last bite turned to sawdust in his throat. Her thin body was shivering rigidly and she began to cough again. In a flash, Robin remembered the long hours BlueJay suffered with the Joker. Robin did mental math- she had been with the Joker almost a fortnight, without a single bite of food to carry her through.

"Why did you let me do that?"

BlueJay turned to face her fiancé. "Do what?"

"Finish off the rest of the food! That may be all we'll get!"

"Oh. Why do I need to eat? You're the one going back to Batman."

"BlueJay! That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" BlueJay's voice rose. "You're the one who'll need the energy later when you're working for the Joker!"

"Why do you think it's going to happen that way? You could be wrong, you know!" Robin's anger rose with his voice. "You know, I've had three meals a day for longer than I can remember, you were practically starved for two weeks and then you were saying how your stomach was the size of a cherry! That's no excuse for letting me finish of the rest of the food!"

BlueJay sighed. "Oh, Robin. I'm fine." But, as if to contradict herself, she began shivering and coughing again. There was no blanket in here, and Robin couldn't ever wrap his arms around BlueJay to warm her.

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I"M DOING!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 4!**

**Varishi: Thanks so much for the support, I'm glad you're liking it.  
**

**60secondstopain: I'd tell you what happens next right now, but, I'll just let you read on... I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

The next morning... or, well, when Robin and BlueJay awoke, BlueJay was feeling the slightest bit stronger. Robin was very angry and upset with himself. Why did BlueJay seem so sure that she would be the one to die? Sure, Batman would be devastated if Robin died, but if Robin lived through this without BlueJay at his side at the end, he would never forgive himself and never be able to live with himself. He would be broken beyond repair if had to watch, helplessly, as BlueJay died. Again.

BlueJay somehow maneuvered herself into a sitting position. Robin sat up beside her and made no comment as she laid her head in his lap. BlueJay began to cry silently. "What's wrong?" Robin whispered gently.

"How did this happen?" BlueJay sobbed. "Why didn't you just. . . let me die in the first place?"

Robin was shocked. He stared at her for a moment before yelling, "I couldn't! What makes you think I could?"

"You had to! Before I let go, I told you NOT to come get me!"

"Well, why did you let the Joker take you, too?"

"I... you know, if you had let me die in the first place, we wouldn't be here!" BlueJay sat up, tears streaming down her face. "We wouldn't need to be!"

"Oh? BlueJay, try and put yourself in my place for a moment! Could you imagine watching me die while you could do nothing? Could you, no, try tot see me, strung up, beaten and bloody and starving! See a bullet entering my body and know you can do nothing about it! I can't DO that again!"

"Did you ever think about what I was going through?" BlueJay asked in a shaky whisper.

"N-no. What?" Robin asked, much more gently.

"Every night, while I was there, I saw you. Dying in every way my mind could imagine. It was terrible, and I didn't have any idea as to whether or not you were actually alive or safe. All I knew," BlueJay's voice quivered, "was that soon I'd be dead. You were who knows where. After I was shot, and I saw you, I thought, 'we must both be dead'. How else could you be there? Then I went out. But being unconscious didn't help. I only saw you die a hundred other ways. Do I really need to see you die again? And wake up to find that it's true?"

Robin sighed. It was a stalemate. He couldn't guess why they were arguing in the first place, but they weren't getting any further with it. He lay down and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the door swung open and two of the Joker's thugs walked in. They roughly cut away the prisoners' bonds and dragged them to their feet. The birds were forced before the Joker, who sat in a throne-like chair. He said to one of his goons, "You may begin taping." Robin's heart dropped to his stomach, remembering that the Joker was putting the team and Batman through this too.

The Joker resumed speaking after a ten-second pause: "You will be glad to know that I have come to my decision."

"And?" BlueJay ventured to ask.

The Joker smiled cruelly. "BlueJay, I have taken what you said earlier to heart. Who needs you? Besides, a physically, and I believe emotionally, broken Robin would be much more effective when I send one of you back to Batman. So, in case you didn't yet guess, both prisoners will be punished, BlueJay shall die, Robin shall do some work for me, and then I'll send Robin back to Batman."

"NO!" Robin screamed in anguish. "Oh, yes," the Joker said in a neutral tone. "I have spoken. You have one hour to reconcile yourselves to this. And, just a tip, I prefer older methods of torture and death. I've found them to be more... rooted in the human mind as something to be feared." With a cruel laugh, the Joker stood and left. The henchmen grabbed their charges' arms and hurled them back in their cell.

**What are these 'older methods' the Joker speaks of? AND WHERE IS BATMAN? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Please review!**


End file.
